


Safest Place On Earth

by Icylightning



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Five times Lucas thought Eliott's shoulder was the safest place on earth.





	Safest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I've recently started watching Skam (france) and gone so crazy about it that couldn't stop myself from writing on Elu. This is my first fic on this fandom so please be gentle. I hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FIRST TIME

Lucas rolled onto his back with a deep sigh, brought his arms above his head and let out a big yawn as he streched his muscles. He rubbed his eyes to remove the remains of his sleep and glanced to his side only to find it empty. His heart skipped a beat fearing Eliott had gone but the smell of coffee and pancakes reached his nostrils and he smiled

Lucas made his way out of the bed tossing the covers back and grimacing at the cold of the floorboards against his bare feet. He found his pants and T-shirt on the floor and lazily got dressed. He walked out of the room and towards the kitchen where he saw Eliott making breakfast

Lucas snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around Eliott's waist making the older jump in response. He leaned up to rest his chin on Eliott's shoulder and mumbled softly "Good morning" 

Eliott hummed leaning back into Lucas's embrace "Good morning" he said with a smile

"You stayed" Lucas's voice was barely a whisper as if silently thanking the older boy for not leaving. Eliott turned around and cupped Lucas's jaw with one hand and other held his hip "You don't have to say that every morning" 

Lucas looked up to meet Eliott's eyes 

"I'll always be here Lucas. Every morning... Every night.. Every evening...forever" 

Lucas smiled blinking back his happy tears

"C'mere" said Eliott pulling Lucas close to him, causing the younger boy's head to rest at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Eliott could feel Lucas's cold nose touch his neck and he chuckled lightly. He wrapped his arms around Lucas's shoulder with one hand and other went to caress his soft hair as he rocked them slowly

Lucas sighed in content. No matter how many times they have kissed or hugged or had sex, Eliott's neck will always remain the safest place on earth. 

SECOND TIME

"No... please no...stop.. don't hurt him.. Eliott!" Lucas mumbled in the throes of his nightmare. His hands clenched, unclenched at the invisible danger. Sweat rolled down his forehead and face contorted in discomfort "ELIOTT!" 

Eliott snapped his eyes open on hearing loud yell of his name. It didn't take long enough to know that his boyfriend was having a nightmare "Lucas?" he quickly pushed the covers off the boy that had been tangled around his body "Hey hey Lucas... wake up" 

Lucas whimpered and the sound broke Eliott's heart who shook his shoulders little harder "Babe you need to wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up Lucas!" 

With a strangled scream Lucas's eyes widened as he sat up brutally, clutching the sheets with both hands. His own breathing was maddening in his ears and it got louder as he tried to regain his posture

Eliott gently took Lucas's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs on his cheeks and jaw "You're okay... it's just a dream... You're with me" 

Tears welled up in Lucas's eyes "I ..I saw you.. di.. die" he hicupped sniffing through his clogged nose and threw himself on the older boy's arms "Please don't leave me" 

Eliott hushed his boyfriend as he held him tightly to his chest. He rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades "Nothing happened Babe. I'm right here. Please calm down" 

Lucas nodded but couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Eliott moved them back into lying position. There was no space between them as they laid chest to chest. Eliott covered them both with a blanket and tangled their legs "Good night" he placed a soft kiss on the younger boy's head. Lucas pressed his face between Eliott's shoulder and neck and didn't dare to move knowing this was the safest place on earth "Good night" 

THIRD TIME

Elliot always loved rain. Sometimes he liked to sit and watch the rain slip down the glass of the window, with his purple blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He didn't know why but he had oddly found it comforting, the sound of water drumming softly against the grass as everything outside became slick and the street seemed darker

"What are you doing up?" Lucas asked groggily as he rolled on to Eliott's side, the covers slipping down his waist

The sight of sleepy Lucas thrilled something deep inside Eliott. He looked absolutely adorable and cute with his hair standing in different direction "I like watching the rain" 

Lucas smiled getting out of the bed. He put on his boxers much to Eliott's disappointment and walked towards him "Move aside and give me some blanket" he sat down next to his boyfriend 

Eliott draped the blanket over Lucas's shoulder who nuzzled his head on the big gap between his shoulder and neck. Together they watched the rain for another twenty minutes before Eliott spoke softly "We should get married in rain" 

Lucas smiled brilliantly and kissed the bare area "Yeah.. that's a good idea" Eliott grinned kissing on top of Lucas's head "Wanna go back to bed?" 

Lucas shook his head nuzzling even closer "No...I..like in here" why would he want to go back when he was already in the safest place on earth. 

FOURTH TIME

It was their day off 

They were suppose to watch television

They weren't suppose to start kissing that soon led into steamy make out session. Eliott laid on top of Lucas on the couch and wished he could undress them both. He was dying to be inside of Lucas, push himself into him, be cradled by narrow hips and warm breathtaking tight body but he was already on the edge, mad with desire and lust and excitement, that all he could do was to thrust hard against Lucas, rut against him while they kissed so deeply they almost could not breathe

Lucas moaned and his hips convulsed as he came, and by then their lungs nearly burned so Eliott let his mouth go alllowed him to catch his breath, watched him as Lucas arched his back and cried out in pleasure, eyes closed and body surrendered. Eliott smelled the scent of Lucas's pleasure that brought him to climax. He gave one hard thrust and came with a loud moan

It took a little while to calm their breathing. They were sweaty but Lucas didn't care. He could not stop smiling as he rubbed his face playfully on the side of Eliott's neck "That was awesome" he murmured hiding his face on Eliott's shoulder

Eliott ran his fingers on the soft hair pulling the younger boy impossibly close to his body "You are awesome" 

Lucas blushed deeply bunching Eliott's shirt with one hand and nuzzled closer. He didn't want this moment to get over soon. Right now for him, this was the safest place on earth. 

FIFTH TIME

Lucas gasped when he stepped in the house. The room was vibrant with the light of dozen candles. Rose petals cover the entire living room. There's a soft music playing in the background as he took in the deliberately romantic scene

Eliott came from behind and wrapped his arms around Lucas's thin waist and placing a kiss on his shoulder "Do you like it?" 

Lucas nodded "It's beautiful. No one has ever done something like this for me before" 

Eliott gently turned his boyfriend so they were face to face. The way he held Lucas's face in his both hands, it felt as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world "I wanted to confess something" 

Lucas blinked staring at Eliott with his big doe eyes

"I'm in love with you" 

Lucas's eyes widened

"I'm in love with you and true, honest love should not be contained and kept quiet forever. My feelings for you grow everyday and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. Just seeing your smiling face or hearing your heart melting voice brightens my worst day and makes them more than bearable. I love you Lucas... more than anything or anyone" Eliott finished with a smile

Lucas covered his mouth with his hands, tears leaking from his eyes. He lunched at the older boy and hugged him with all his strength "I love you Eliott" 

Eliott smiled broadly "Wow.. you love me too?" 

Lucas nodded "Always" he placed his head between Eliott's shoulder and neck. They danced together on the soft music enjoying each other's presence. Lucas closed his eyes and sighed happily. He was back in the safest place on earth.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
